


This Winding Road

by GrumpyTanner



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gangs, Gangster, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyTanner/pseuds/GrumpyTanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an out of country fling, Ichigo is now the proud parent of twins. But when he finally gets the chance to meet their father unintoxicated, how will things go? And why does the azure Adonis run a yakuza business enterprise? Rated Explicit for sex, yaoi, mpreg and violence. Review please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Grimmichi goodness, mmm-mmm~

Ichigo paced nervously, eyes flicking down to the two carseats he had sitting on the couch. Twin mops of bright, unruly blue hair greeted him, both boys sleeping deeply besides their fathers nervous disposition. Ichigo smiled despite himself, brushing a hand over their heads. They were his lights, Grimmshank and Kurogane. While they hadn’t been planned, Ichigo loved them more than life itself and would never give them up. He sat down, burying his fingers through his long orange hair as he thought back to that night. Just over a year ago, Ichigo had gone on a long trek through the Netherlands on his motorcycle Zangetsu, a beautiful Harley he had saved up for since he was a small boy.  His three best friends Yasutora Sado aka Chad, Renji Abarai and Shiro Kurosaki (Who was also his twin brother) had gone with him, making the trip all the better. After much begging from Shiro, the group had made a stop in Amsterdam, soon being swept into the bustling nightlife and fun of the city. A blushing Chad was dragged into into the red light district by a mob of women, Renji following them with a grin and “I’ll make sure he isn’t molested!”  

 

Ichigo laughed,waving them off before turning to his twin. “So, what should we do? We could go to that cafe…” He mumbled to himself, Shiro’s inverted eyes lighting up. “Oh, King! lets go to a pub! Get some drinks in ya!” Ichigo frowned. “Shiro, you know how I am..” The older twin rolled his eyes, pulling the orangette along by his arm. “I’ll watch ya, just loosen up.” Sighing in defeat, Ichigo smiled softly and hugged his brother from behind, nuzzling the back of his neck. Shiro laughed and carried him to the bar. It wasn’t long before Ichigo was swaying, Shiro cackling at the current karaoke singer on stage who was belting out Ke$ha’s We Are Who We Are. Ichigo laughed and sang along, swaying his leather covered hips as he danced in his chair. He wiggled a bit too much, his chair falling back and Ichigo going with it. But instead of hitting the floor, Ichigo collided with a wll of warmth, his cocoa irises looking up to find the most beautiful blue hair he had ever seen. “So pretty..” He mumbled, vision swimming when the man grinned. It was a heart stopping grin that took Ichigo’s breath away. The man sat him back up, smirking at the drunk male. “Better be careful, don’t want a pretty boy like you getting hurt.” Ichigo’s intoxicated brain knew he was blushing deeply now, but was unable to stop it. Instead, it elected for stammering incoherently. “I, uh… er...Hi.” He choked out weakly, grinning sheepishly. The sex god grinned down at him, taking a seat next to the boy. “Hey yourself. Got a name?” He tapped the bar, signaling for a beer. Ichigo nodded dumbly for a second before realizing he needed to tell him. “I-Ichigo. You?” He flushed as deep, searing aqua turned to look at him. “Grimmjow.”

 

The hotel door slammed open, Ichigo whimpering as Grimmjow attacked his neck with tantalizing nips and kisses. His sinful hands were currently cradling Ichigo’s thighs as he held him up, Ichigo’s legs wrapped around his waist. The leather groaned in protest as they bucked and ground against each other needly, Grimmjow depositing Ichigo on the bed before helping him out of his clothes and returning his lips to his neck. The redhead laced long fingers into Grimmjow’s surprisingly soft baby blue hair, panting heavily as Grimmjow left a trail of hickies down his chest, sharp canines teasing sensitive pink nipples. He felt his dick jump as the boy let out a long sultry moan, grinning wider. He soon made it to Ichigo’s crotch, confirming that the curtains indeed matched the drapes. The males own erection stood proudly in front of Grimmjow, the head an beautiful, angry red, leaking heavily as he whimpered in embarrassment. “ah… G-GRIMM!” He nearly screamed as Grimmjow slid his length into his mouth, Ichigo's back arching as he came immediately. Grimmjow chuckled at the nickname, swallowing down the tart seed. “Well now.” He moved Ichigo’s hands, kissing him deeply as he dug into his back pocket for his lube. Coating two fingers, he slid them into the boy, rewarded with another delicious moan from him. Scissoring them, he pumped his hand in and out as he stretched his smaller lover, Ichigo letting out a strangled cry as he brushed his prostate. Grimmjow soon added a third finger, Ichigo’s squirming letting him know the boy was ready. Pulling his fingers free, he pushed off the rest of his clothes and dug into his pockets, cursing as he realized he had no condoms. “Yo, berry, you got a condom?” Ichigo shook his head, the drinks still heavy in his system. If they hadn't been he would have known to look for some.

 

Shrugging, Grimmjow coated his length in lube and lined up with the boys hole, groaning as he slid into him. Ichigo gasped, legs shaking at the pressure from being filled so fully. “B-big… ah, Grimm, it hurts!” He bit his lip, Grimmjow littering kisses along his jaw to distract him. It seemed to work, Ichigo relaxing enough to let him go deeper until he hilted in the boy. “Damn Berry, yer tight! You a virgin or something?” Ichigo hid his burning face, nodding as Grimmjow’s eyes widened a bit. “Damn, why didn’t ya tell me, berry?” He kissed him gently on his lips, Ichigo sighing as their tongues tangled. Grimmjow grinned as he felt two tongue piercings, pulling his hips back before snapping them forward, the orangette crying out into his mouth. Grimmjow didn’t break the kiss, sucking on the younger males tongue as his thrusts grew harder and deeper with each turn, the bed rocking heavily. Grimmjow was soon plowing the redhead into the mattress, the wood of the bedframe groaning before it suddenly snapped and broke clean in two, the motion forcing Grimmjow deeper into Ichigo. He screamed as he came, eyes rolling back as Grimmjow hissed, his dick being milked for all it was worth. He came deep inside Ichigo, sweat pouring off of them both. Trying to catch his breath, Grimmjow looked down to check on his fling, finding that he had passed out completely. He let out a breathy chuckle, pulling free with a small pop and hugging him close on the ruined bed. “Damn…”

 

Ichigo woke alone the next day, blushing as he dressed and quietly left the hotel. He met up with his brother and friends, dodging any questions and insisting they leave. They left that very day, Ichigo unable to get that piercing azure gaze out of his mind. He was appalled to find out a few months later after returning to Japan that their coupling had resulted in him getting pregnant, his doctor Kisuke Urahara expertly dodging a flying chair. “H-how?! Urahara, I’m a MAN! I can’t-!” The grinning man cut him off. “Ne, Ichi-chan, thats not true! Remember when you tested those hormone pills for me? I had no idea they would result in you bearing children but here they are!” The man smirked behind his fan, obviously lying. Ichigo sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples. “I don’t want them.” Though Urahara’s eyes were hidden by his hair and hat, Ichigo could tell they had narrowed. “Ichigo, you don’t mean to…?” “No, I won’t get an abortion. I want to put them in a good home. I’m not ready to be a mother… er, father.” He mumbled, looking away. Urahara sighed, lowering his fan. “Alright, but can you at least wait to decide till their born?” He pleaded, Ichigo looking at him for a bit then nodding. “Alright.”

 

The next few months passed quickly for Ichigo, who fund he actually didn’t mind his growing belly and the swell of pride he got with each good check up. He ignored the strange looks and hurtful comments he got from people in passing and was in tears when his family and friends gave their full support. He gave birth in the middle of the year, the boys born a few days before Ichigo’s birthday. As he lay there holding both bundles of beautiful blue, he knew he could never ever give them up. He would do what he could to support the boys.

  
Ichigo raised his head as Urahara stedd from the back of his shop, smiling. “I have the information you requested Ichi-chan! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, aged 26. Lives in Kyoto. He’s a german/Japanese mix. And he was checked into the hotel you spent the night at, only one with natural blue hair.” Ichigo sighed in relief, smiling as he took the paper and looked it over. “Can you drive me there? To meet him? I… I’m afraid of doing this alone.” He worried his lip, fingers now tugging at the loops of his frayed black jeans. Urahara nodded, smiling as he looked at his massive assistant Tessai. The man nodded. “I can watch the shop, go ahead.” Ichigo beamed at them, turning to grab the boys and their things as Urahara grabbed his car keys. With help from Tessai, they were soon on their way, Ichigo shaking a bit with nerves. How would Grimmjow react to the boys?


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow could feel a tick developing in his eyebrow, running his hand through his tousled sea of baby blue as he listened to the voice on the phone. "Why the fuck did you wait to tell me this now?! Wait, nevermind. Fix this fuck up or your fucking balls are mine!" He slammed the phone down and sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, hearing the buzz followed by his perky secretary's voice. "Grimm! You have visitors!  Oh, they're cute too~!" He rolled his eyes. "Give me 10, Nel. Need to finish something up." She hummed in response, making Grimmjow imagine her eying up his unexpected visitors. Just in case, he opened his top drawer, pulling out a small pistol. After checking the cartridge to make sure it was full, he tucked it into his hip holster and stood, fixing his clothes. He knew he looked good and took every advantage to make sure everyone else knew it as well.

 

Ichigo ran his fingers through tangerine locks for the fifth time, glancing at the covered car-seats. His heart was running a mile a minute,  brown eyes frantic and full of fear. Glancing at the busty secretary with long sea foam green hair, he noticed that she gave him a calming smile. He returned it as best he could before looking back at his hands, jumping when Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Ichigo. Everything will be ok." He sighed and nodded, his tan skin visibly going pale as the door to Grimmjow's office opened. Urahara knew he was ready to bolt so he kept his hand on his shoulder, Ichigo shaking in his leather boots as he watched Grimmjow stride towards them. He was drop dead gorgeous in a dark blue Armani suit, tie hanging undone around his neck and light blue undershirt unbuttoned slightly. Nel pretended to be busy, peering over her computer to watch them. Something juicy was going on, she could just feel it. Urahara stood, extending his hand as he moved in front of Ichigo, not missing the confusion in Grimmjow's eyes. "Kisuke Urahara! Nice to meet you! This is my nephew, Ichigo Kurosaki. " Recognition hit Grimmjow like a ton of bricks, his grin erupting across devilish features. "Berry. Didn't think I'd see ya again." Ichigo blushed deeply, looking away. "Y-yeah, me either." He mumbled, not making eye contact. Urahara sighed, looking at the taller male. "Shall we go into your office? We have a lot to talk about." Grimmjow nodded and let's them in, curious when Ichigo grabbed the seats. "Nel, lock up and come in too, since you're that nosey." She beamed happily, scrambling off to close up.

  
He motioned for them to sit, looking at the two expectantly. Ichigo spoke first. "That night... I was drunk. I only remembered your hair and your smile... and your eyes. But I do know the bed was broken when I woke up, alone. I was so embarrassed I made us leave that same day." H mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. Grimmjow frowned, not liking how he was looking like he might throw up at any moment. “Was I that bad? You seemed to enj-”  “T-THAT’S NOT IT! I-I just… Let me finish, please…” He pleaded, burning face resting in his hands. He tried to speak but his throat locked up, Urahara deciding to take over. “Mr. Jeagerjaques, a few months after Ichigo here returned home, he found out something quite shocking to us all. I ask that you keep an open mind…: He seemed to stare straight into his eyes, Grimmjow resisting the urge to squirm in his seat. Nel leans closer in her seat, trying to see as Urahara reached down to the closest car-seat, wrapping a blanket around Grimmshank tightly so his hair wasn’t showing. “You see, a while back I had Ichigo taking some hormonal pills to test. I was surprised to find that they had changed his body more than we had expected. But alas, it is water under the bridge. When Ichigo returned from his trip, he was not too happy to find out he had… Conceived.” Grimmjow’s eyes narrowed as a growl slipped past his bared teeth. “That’s impossible and you know it! A man can’t-!” “I DID, OK?! I-I was pregnant for 9 months, I felt them grow inside of me… and they're here. Their… RIGHT here.” Ichigo bit out, cocoa glaring into aqua. “I won’t have you or anybody denying my boys!” Grimmjow felt his heart clench painfully. He was a father now. Urahara grinned, pulling Grimmshank up and handing him to Grimmjow, the larger male shaking slightly as he held the tiny baby. That bright blue hair told him he couldn’t deny the boy. Ichigo then handed him Kurogane, Grimmjow staggering. Nel moved to support him, helping him sit down. He stared down at his boys, mind completely blown. “T-their names?” Ichigo smiled gently. “Grimmshank and Kurogane.” Grimmjow smirked. “Strong names, like their dad. I… wow, I just… Amazing…” He stammered, grinning besides himself. He was a father now, nothing could tell him otherwise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -throws confetti- Review~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have sworn this was 1000 words... ah well, read on!

After Grimmjow had spent about an hour with his new sons, Ichigo and Urahara headed home, the bluenette trading numbers with them both.   
He and Nel helped load the now sleeping boys into the car and waved as they pulled off, Grimmjow ignoring the large beaming grin on his secretaries face. “I don’t have to warn you to keep your mouth shut, do I?” He said, turning in his heel and heading toward the lower level garage.   
She skipped after him happily, giggling. “Of course not Grimmy!”  
He gave a growl at that detested nickname but Nel either acted as if she had not heard it or had actually not listened enough to care.   
“They are my nephews! But what ya gonna tell Pa? You know he’s gonna be ecstatic to hear about grandkids.”   
He grimaced then, stopping in front of his car, a cobalt blue 2014 Nissan GT-R. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door and threw his briefcase in, rubbing his head as his sister headed to her own foam green 2012 Ford Mustang, smiling at him sweetly.  
“Yeah, he will… But from a guy, Nel? I donno…” He mumbled mostly to himself, climbing into the car and clipping his phone into the built in dash rest, answering her call as he felt the car purr to life under his feet.   
He pulled off as her voice filled the speakers, light and airy.   
“Grimmjow, you know Pa will love them not matter where they came from. And that Ichigo boy seems really nice! How did you ever get him into bed?”   
He rolled his eyes as she laughed heartily, merging onto a ramp headed for the highway, Grimmjow heading home for the night to collect his thoughts and figure out a plan. "Alright Nelly. I'll tell him tonight when I get home. He might end up flying out here just to see them."   
He smiled fondly, shaking his head as her tinkering laugh filled his ears. "I'll talk to you after I call him. Later Sis."   
She bid him goodbye, Grimmjow hanging up as he headed home.   
He frowned as his phone rang once more, a blocked number.   
He knew there was only one person that could be.   
Hitting the answer button, he resisted the urge to growl. "Yes, Aizen sir? What can I do for you?" He clipped out, trying to get this horrid call over with.   
A silky, calm tone filled his car but Grimmjow knew better than to trust that voice.   
"Ah, Grimmjow. I trust things are well?"   
He gritted his teeth, pinching the brow of his nose.   
"Yes sir. Everything is on time. Next pick up is this morning. Nnoitra is on duty." He replied, turning off towards his home. "Good, thank you Grimmjow. Now about the incidents ..."   
His lips pulled up into a sneer. Of course he'd mention that.   
"I have those handled sir. My men are on it now."   
"Thank you Grimmjow. We'll be in touch." The call ended, Grimmjow letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.   
He pulled into his driveway, the garage opening. He pulled in more, parking next to his beautiful sea blue Ducati, a fierce panther panted down the side.   
It was his weekend baby.   
Smiling to himself, he grabbed his things and headed inside of his lush home, tossing off his tie and dress shirt as he flopped onto his couch and stared at his phone, a picture of the twins and Ichigo as his background.   
Ichigo was watching the twins with a look of adoration, blushing furiously as Nel grinned devilishly, having asked him about Grimmjow's bedroom manner.   
He smiled lopsidedly, dailing his father's number.   
"Hey Pa... thought I should tell ya. You're a grandfather."

Ichigo was asleep when they arrived back into Karakura, Urahara gently shaking him awake.   
"Ichigo, we're back. Since you were sleep, I drove you home. I'll have Tessai drive your car over tomorrow. "   
Ichigo nodded, yawning as he climbed out to retrieve the boys. He was greeted by his albino twin and father, both smiling at him gently. (As gently as Shiro could manage.)   
"I'll grab the lil Berry's. " Shiro told him as he patted Ichigo on the back, opening the door and picking up Kurogane.   
Urahara held Grimmshank's seat, handing it to Isshin. "We should go inside, we have much to discuss. "  
Ichigo was wide awake when he heard those words. They needed to talk about the meeting.

After everyone had trooped inside the house and Ichigo had fed and changed the twins, the whole family gathered in the living room, Yuzu playing with Grimmshank and Ichigo cradling Kurogane.   
"So... I took pictures!" Urahara crowed joyously, everyone visibly relaxing.   
"Oh my! They look just like him! And he's so tough looking!" Yuzu exclaimed, Shiro craning his neck to see. "Oi, this fucker has eye tats! Ichi, ya banged a gangster?!"   
Ichigo turned red, glaring at his brother.   
"I was drunk, you ass! No thanks in part to you!"   
Shiro's cackle was drowned out as Isshin leaped at Ichigo, the male flooring him with an impressive heel drop to the head. "Not while I'm holding the baby, stupid goat face!" "MISAKIIIIII! OUR BELOVED BOY IGNORED OUR WORDS OF SAFE SEX!" He wailed, crawling over to the portrait of his wife.   
"Isshin dear, please calm down. And take that down, I'm right here." She scolded the older man, smiling at her family.   
"Please, continue Urahara."   
The shopkeeper nodded, telling them all about the meeting.   
"When we get the chance, we must invite him down, dear. Have a nice long talk with the father of Ichi's children."   
Misaki Kurosaki smiled kindly but her words were full of ice, causing Ichigo to shudder. Grimmjow had a hell of a talk waiting for him. 

\-------------------------

Sorry for the wait guys! I was really busy with art and life.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please? -puppydog eyes-


End file.
